Decimo's Son
by Notepadhalffull
Summary: Kagami has always wondered if Kuroko is who he claims to be. For some reason the red-head can't help but feel like his best-friend is hiding something. But now that he knows exactly what that secret is, he isn't sure what to make of it. Kuroko Tetsuya as the son of a Mafia Boss? Yeah, he couldn't picture it. That was before the small boy took out his gun and took on ten mafiosi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**This fic is a little something I wrote in celebration of my KHR Fic 'A Grieving Sky' reaching 100 favorites. I have no idea whatsoever how that happened but I thought that this was the perfect occasion to write my very first crossover. I originally meant for this to be a one-shot but now I'm considering continuing this as it was pretty fun to write. So let me know if you want me to continue this or not!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I am currently typing this out on. Owning KHR or KnB is farther than my farthest dreams. **

* * *

Kagami was not having a good day. First he had got a 27 on last week's maths test, then it turned out that he'd forgotten to bring his bento and had to share with Kuroko-who only had store-bought rice balls-and when the final bell had rung the teacher has held them back to lecture them instead of letting them get to practice. Needless to say, Kagami was very annoyed. He did not think his day could get any worse. As if on cue, the speakers buzzed.

"Hello students of Seirin High, this is a special message for a particular student so feel free to ignore it."

The voice was male, gruff and obviously foreign. This was further proven when the man spoke up again, only this time in Italian. Kagami only knew because he'd had an Italian friend back in the States and was almost fluent in the language. The message itself though, shocked him to no end.

_"Hello Decimo's son, looks like we've found you!"_ Beside him, Kuroko tensed up. _"And to make sure you can't run away, we've got your friends here with us. That's right, we're currently in the gym with your team and they all look pretty damn terrified. Can I just say, I'm quite enjoying their scared little faces." _

That made Kagami grit his teeth. He felt a dark aura around Kuroko, which he had come to take as a sign that the smaller boy was pissed. Wait, why was he pissed? He couldn't have understood the announcement just now, right? Or could he? Since when did Kuroko know Italian of all things? But he didn't have enough time to dwell on that as the man started speaking again.

_"If you come quietly we'll see if we can negotiate something for your friends' lives. You have ten minutes before we started shooting, so decide quickly Decimo's son" _

"Those bastards!" Kagami hissed, turning to Kuroko, only to find him gone.

* * *

Kuroko had sneaked out of the room the moment the man on the speaker had stopped talking. The boy was furious. How dare those idiots threaten his team, his friends, to try and get to him! Now he was really mad and those Mafiosi were going learn firsthand just how big a mistake they had made. His sadistic side was merrily thinking up all the ways he can demolish those idiots who had threatened the team. But first, he had to deal with a more urgent matter.

"Kagami-kun could you please stop following me?"

"Oh hell no!" Replied the red-head. "Kuroko what the heck is going on? And how do you know Italian?"

"I know Italian because most of m family lives in Italy, where I myself have spent half my life. As for those men, they're here for me. They intend to use me to either blackmail or get back at my father. He's quite an important man, you see, so it's only natural he'd have enemies."

"But if that's the case, you can't go there! I mean, I know that the team's in grave danger and all, but still, there must be another way. You can't just-"

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. I'll be just fine." Kuroko said cutting the basketball ace off.

"What the heck are you on about? You ca-" Kagami tried to say, only to be cut off yet again by his Shadow.

"I've lived my whole life with a target on my back, Kagami-kun. Today is not the first time something like this has happened and it's definitely not the last either. I've been trained to handle situations like this one so I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Kuroko.." Kagami said after a moment's silence. "Just who exactly is your father? And don't give me another one of your half-assed excuses. I need the truth."

At once, Kuroko knew that his friend meant business. Seems like he wouldn't be able to lie his way through this one. _Though_, he thought to himself, _maybe telling Kagami-kun wont be too bad_. He did feel bad about keeping things from his best friend. But up until now, it had been an absolute necessity. The bluenette* took a deep breath as he started walking again, motioning for Kagami to follow.

"You know Vongola, right?" He started.

"Of course I know the largest, most successful corporation on the planet. Even I am not that dumb."

"Well, that's not all there is to it. The company is actually a front as well as the legal counterpart of the Vongola Famiglia. It is one of the oldest and the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the world. My father is the Decimo, as in the Tenth Boss of Vongola. Though most people call him the Neo Primo or the second coming of the First."

"Yo-you're the son of a _Mafia Boss_!?"

"Yep." Kuroko said casually, as if it was nothing. "But dad's not a bad guy. When my ancestor created Vongola about 400 years ago, it was just a Vigilante group to protect those who couldn't fight for themselves. Though when Secondo took over it turned into the dark organisation it has come to be know as. When dad took over seventeen years ago, it was with the intention to bring Vongola back to its original glory. And he's made tremendous progress too, but along with that he has also made many dangerous enemies. Some of whom are just beyond those doors."

"That was when Kagami realized they had reached the hallway that led to the gym. Kuroko quickly ducked into a side-room, pulling Kagami with him. As Kagami went over all the new information he had just been presented with, Kuroko was busy punching numbers into his cell phone. Moments later he started talking.

"Hello, Hibari-san? There's a bit of a situation here at the school...It's a H-11-26...No, I can handle it, I just need a Clean Squad...Twenty minutes? That's more than enough time...Yes, I'll be careful...No, please don't call him, he'll just worry...I know...Fine, got it. Bye."

"Clean Squad?" The red-head asked quite reluctantly.

"You'll see. Now stay here until I call for you. There's enough civilians in the line of fire as it is."

Kagami would have protested but the way Kuroko had said those words hinted quite blatantly that there was absolutely no room for argument. Not to mention the boy had conjured up a gun, seemingly out of nowhere. All of a sudden the previously harmless looking boy had turned into something dangerous, something he would not want to mess with in a million years. So Kagami shut up and stayed put.

* * *

Gasps and panicked yells sounded from the gym next door, followed by gunshots and panicked screams. Yet somehow, Kagami was not worried. Maybe it was because of how confident and dangerous Kuroko had looked earlier, but he was sure that all of his teammates would come out of there just fine. And he was absolutely right.

It took exactly seven minutes before a very confused and slightly scared looking Koganei-senpai came to fetch him.

Inside the gym was quite a peculiar scene. There were exactly ten grown men in gray suits, huddled in a far corner of. They were all bruised and battered and some even sported gunshot wounds; though they were all in non-fatal areas like the shoulder or the kneecap. One person even had a grazed cheek. Mostly though, they all just looked really scared. Bullet holes littered the room yet not a single member of the Seirin Basketball Team had even a single scratch. Not even Kuroko.

Kuroko. Now did that kid know how to look terrifying. He was standing in front of the dog-pile of mafiosi, his gun aimed steadily at the group as he chided them. If Kagami though the boy was scary before, this was on a complete other level. He almost felt sorry for those poor men.

"You've got some nerve, pulling a stunt like that. Then again, maybe you and your Boss are all just really stupid. I'd say it's the latter. After all, only a moron would underestimate Vongola to such an extent. Did you really think you could pull this off? It would benefit you to not think so lowly of the Ex-Arcobaleno's tutelage.

Coach and the rest of the team gave Kagami questioning looks who in turn tried to explain the situation as briefly as he could.

"Kuroko's been keeping quite a few secrets. Turns out his dad owns Vongola Corporation. He said he's had training to deal with such kind of situations as there is always a threat to his life due to his father's status. And don't look at me like that, I only found out ten minutes ago, myself."

The Seirin Ace left out the Mafia bit since he did not think Kuroko would like the others knowing. Yep, there was no way in hell that he was ever getting on that guy's bad side. And even though he knew Kuroko would never actually hurt him in anyway-that kid was too kind and forgiving for his own good, just take the GoM for example-it still didn't hurt to be careful.

The gym doors burst open and in came a group of five; three men and two women. All dressed in fancy suits. Two of the men stopped by Kagami's group while others went to Kuroko's aid.

"You are early, Hibari-san." Kuroko said to the tall raven-head as he made his way towards the two, leaving the pitiful criminals to the new arrival that Kagami guessed was the 'Clean Squad'.

This 'Hibari-san' was the guy Kuroko had called earlier. The man had quite a menacing air to him and looked like the kind of person who could kill a person without batting an eyelash. Beside him stood a big, buff guy with the oddest of hairdos that he's seen in his life.

"The Omnivore was yelling at me." Hibari answered, almost as if he wanted to whine.

"Did you really have to call dad, Hibari-san?" Kuroko pouted.

"Did you really think I wouldn't, Tetsuya?" Hibari retorted. "Your father and the Carnivore would be at my throat for weeks about it. Not to mention how your Godfathers would react. And of course let's not forget what your step-mom Kyoko and your Aunts would say. Nope. Too many annoying outcomes."

"It's okay Sawada-kun. Tsuna-san isn't mad or anything. Just worried."

"That's what I don't want, Kusakabe-san!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"Wait, wait! Back up a second!" Hyuuga-senpai spoke, having finally gone back to his normal self. "Sawada?"

At that everyone looked to Kuroko with confused looks. The Shadow only sighed.

"Um, when I moved back to Japan at the start of Middle School, I didn't want to grab any unnecessary attention so I took on the alias of Kuroko Tetsuya. My real name is Sawada Tetsuya. I'm sorry I kept all this from everyone but I just really wanted a normal life is all. Had people known who I was then things like this would happen all the time and I would just have to go back to Italy."

"Not that I don't like it back at home." Kuroko added quickly, more towards Hibari than anyone. "But I just really missed Japan."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so um, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

There was a collective murmur of 'okays' from the group and Kuroko smiled, relieved. That was when Hibari's phone started ringing. The ring tone sounded like a school anthem and Kagami wanted to snicker but held himself back, lest the scary man murder him.

"Omnivore...I didn't need to. He took care of it...He's fine...Yes he's right here...Hn. I'm putting you on speaker, his friends are also here."

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Kuroko protested. Too late.

_"Sawada Tetsuya!"_ A smooth, exasperated voice rang through the room. _"Must you be so goddamn reckless all the freaking time. Would it have hurt to wait FIVE minutes for reinforcements? Seriously, do you have any idea how much you make me worry? I swear if your mother was here, she'd have a heart attack hearing about the stupid things you do!"_

"Um...sorry?"

_"Is that-"_

_"Pause your fatherly ramble for a minute Dame-Tsuna."_ Said another voice. _"Good job Baka-Tetsu, looks like you aren't slacking off on training."_

_"Stop encouraging him, Reborn!"_ At that, Kuroko, Hibari and Kusakabe all sweat-dropped.

Kagami decided then that he really wanted to meet the rest of Kuroko's family. They seemed like interesting people. When he told the boy this later that evening though, he looked at him like he had gone another head.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Preposterous? Let me know in a review. Also do tell me if I should continue this or not. **

**For all of you waiting for the next chapter to AGS, it'll be up by tomorrow, I promise.**

**Till Next Time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Since so many of you asked for it, I'm gonna continue this fic! But since I'm swamped with tons of shit to do, I will only be updating it once a month, that is on the 1st of every month. Also, for all of you who want to know who Kuroko's mom is, well I'll tell ya one thing; it ain't Bluebell. I've decided to grant your wishes and written a whole chapter revealing Kuroko's mum. Well, I've written parts of it anyway. So yeah, if you want I can put it on here as an extra chapter and be done with it. What do you think?**

**Let me know if you think that's a good idea. Now you can get to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna was in a conspiring mood. Him being the Vongola Decimo, this usually meant trouble for whomever it was the Mafia Don was conspiring against. In this case, it just had to be his oldest son Tetsuya. The boy was getting on his nerves a lot lately. Ever since the boy had moved back to Japan to live on his own, it had been one bombshell after another. It was driving him crazy. So he had decided to mess with his son for once.

"Whose life are you planning to ruin now, Tsu-kun?" Came the soothing voice of one Kyoko. His wife knew him way too well, sometimes.

"Tetsu-kun's, but only a little so don't worry." He answered, smiling up at auburn haired woman as she gave him a disapproving look.

"And what has my poor Tetsu-chan done to warrant that?"

"What hasn't he done? Ever since he started Middle School, it's been one thing after another. 'Daddy I wanna live on my own, in Japan. No not Namimori where people can keep an eye on me. No I have to go to _Tokyo_ of all places.' And then, 'Daddy I'm teammates and friends with _Akashi Seijuro_ of all people.' I tell him to stay away from that boy, and what does he do? Befriends him."

"Are you sure you're not over reacting, Hun?"

"Oh heck no. Are you forgetting about how he showed up out of nowhere last year, absolutely distraught because of what those idiot _'friends' _of his had done to poor Ogiwara-kun and his team? Do you not remember how long it had taken for us and the kids to get him back to normal? If he had just listened to me and stayed in Italy with us none of that would have happened."

"He's a teenager, Tsu-kun. He is going to do stuff like that, it's completely normal at his age. Are you forgetting how worried you and the others would make us girls and your Mum back in Middle School?"

"That was all Reborn's fault! Oh and what about his latest stunt? How he took on all those Mafiosi by himself? He could have gotten seriously hurt. The boy nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You got in way more dangerous situations at that age Tsu-kun. You're starting to sound like a hypocrite." Kyoko joked. Tsuna just waved the jab away.

"That too was mostly Reborn's fault for getting me in those situations. Actually, everything with Tetsu is his fault too! He's the one who's made my son so reckless and thrill-seeking."

"If you keep blaming him, he'll hear you." Kyoko warned, stifling a giggle. As if on cue, a bullet whizzed past Tsuna's head-he had dodged just in time-and impaled itself on one of the trees behind the couple.

"You had to say that didn't you?" It was incredible how Tsuna could, even at 35, whine perfectly like his middle school self.

"Ah, gomen ne, Tsu-kun."

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, dodging yet another bullet. "I know just what to do."

The grin that had appeared on his face was decidedly ominous to the chaos to come. Kyoko pitied her poor Tetsu-chan.

* * *

About two weeks after the hostage incident, Kagami bumped into his blue-haired rival Aomine Daiki on a street-ball court. At first, Kagami had though about challenging the 'Miracle' in a one-on-one but then he remembered something Kuroko had said the other day and a thought struck him. The revelation of Kuroko's real identity had brought forth many questions, which Kuroko had skillfully ignored.

"Oi Ahomine, have you ever met Kuroko's dad?"

"Huh?" The sudden query had managed to blindside the other boy enough to make him disregard the nickname. "I haven't actually. Though I know Satsuki once had lunch with his mom. Well, step-mom anyway. I don't think his real mom's around actually."

"Oh?" Well that didn't really answer any of his questions. But it seemed Aomine wasn't done talking yet.

"Yep. Satsuki also told me his family name is actually 'Sawada' and that he uses his mom's name 'Kuroko'. Something about not wanting to drag unnecessary attention to himself since his family is super-rich apparently. When I asked him about the name change he said he simply didn't care to be kidnapped again. That one creeped me out a little."

"Didn't really seem to work all that well though." Kagami commented.

"What are ya babbling about?"

"Oh um these guys attacked our school the other day. Took some of the team hostage. They tried to barter with Kuroko, he said they wanted to use him to blackmail his dad into giving them a ton of money. But it was okay, he handled it."

"Who handled it?"

"Kuroko of course."

"Tetsu handled a bunch of thugs? You're kidding me right? How'd he do that, scare the shit out of 'em with his 'popping out of nowhere act'?"

"Um...I'm not supposed to spill the details." Kagami muttered suddenly remembering that Hibari guy's warning. A shiver ran down his spine and a terrorized expression filled his face. That was enough for Aomine to back off. Having known one Akashi Seijuro nearly four years now, he knew that expression a bit too well.

"Well then I gotta go. See you around or something."

And if that wasn't enough to show the befuddled state of the blue-haired Touo Ace, then nothing was.

* * *

"Iemitsu dear!" Sawada Nana's sing-song voice rang through the kitchen as the brown haired woman as she skipped towards her husband. The latter was currently busy getting rid of any signs of the cake he had been snacking on just moments ago-it wouldn't do to ruin his wife's ever so cheerful mood by being caught cheating on his diet.

"Yes Nana dear, what is it? I was just here looking for some-some-uh-salad! Yes, I was looking for some salad! That's what it was, I wasn't eating any of Tetsu-kun's cake I swear.

"Huh? What's that about cake, dear?" Nana's mood seemed to falter momentarily and Iemitsu paled. What to do? What to do? Oh wait-

"Nothing dear. Weren't you saying something?"

"Oh yes. It's wonderful dear, Tsu-kun's coming home and Kyoko-chan and the twins are coming as well. Isn't it great dear?"

"Eh? My Tuna-fish is coming home. Ah that really is wonderful! And I get to see my youngest grand kids as well. It'll be so much fun. I'll tell them so many embarrassing stories of Tsuna's childhood. Oh and Tetsu-kun can help me-"

"Oh I almost forgot. Tsu-kun said not to tell Tetsu-kun, he said they want to give him a nice surprise."

"Okay, I wont tell him!." Iemitsu exclaimed loudly. Just then the kitchen door opened behind him.

"Wont tell who what?" Speak of the devil.

"Ah Tetsu-kun's here." Said Nana as she moved to hug her grandson.

"Huh oh nothing. We weren't talking about you. Not at all." For a retired Mafiosi, Iemitsu seemed to have absolutely no tact whatsoever.

"Grandpa's acting weird." Said Kuroko in that infamous deadpan tone of his. Nana just laughed airily.

"Ah Tetsuya-san welcome back." Said the Tanaka the Butler of the Japanese Vongola Mansion. "Nana-san prepared your favorite Vanilla sponge cake earlier. You will be staying for the weekend, I assume?"

"Yes. Where's the cake?" Said the boy, eager for his favorite treat. His face fell into a frown as he noted the empty cake tray in the fridge, with the exception of a few crumbs.

"Grandma where's my cake? I was really looking forward to it. I haven't had any cake all week because of Coach's strict diet plan. But now the cake's gone!" By that last part, the boy's blue eyes were sparkling with tears.

Two pairs of accusing eyes turned towards a certain blond haired Ninth Generation CEDEF Boss, sending daggers his way. The man shrunk under his wife and butler's scrutiny.

Then, having realized what had become of his beloved cake, Kuroko Tetsuya burst into tears.

That day, Sawada Iemitsu faced his wife's wrath for the first time in many, many years and swore to never ever eat cake ever again. Nothing was worth this.

* * *

It was three days later that Kagami Taiga woke up to find a distinctly suspicious envelope in his mail box. The invite inside just created more questioning instead of answering the original ones.

_Kagami Taiga,_

_You are invited to a special lunch party at the Vongola Mansion in Namimori this Saturday so as to celebrate Tetsuya and his teams recent victory in the winter-cup. There will be great food, good entertainment, lots of embarrassing stories about darling Tetsu-kun and much, much more. If you wish to join us just turn up in front of Seirin High at 7 in the morning on Saturday, we will pick you up. _

_Hope you choose to join us. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi,  
Vongola Decimo._

_P.S.- If you could, I'd rather appreciate if you kept this a secret from Tetsu-kun. We'll give him a nice surprise, eh? _

A huge grin spread across the red-head's face as he finished reading the 'invite'. Things seemed to be going his way at last. This would be a whole lot of fun, he could just tell.

* * *

Back at the Vongola Mansion one Hibari Kyoya was out for blood. All day he had slugged away in his office finishing paperwork under the watchful eye of his ever-loyal right hand, Kusakabe. The one thing he had looked forward to was the cake he knew the Omnivore's mother had baked. Now, he had been told that the cake was gone ad not one slice had been left for him like he'd instructed Tanaka to do. The only reason he wasn't on a blind rage right now was because he knew exactly who had eaten his cake.

It wasn't even the Omnivore's ghost of a son who kept appearing out of nowhere and giving him a bit of a fright. Not that he would ever admit that. No the fluffy, blue-haired kid was far too Herbivorous to be able to scare a Carnivore like him. Anyway, back to the point, the cake in question had actually been devoured selfishly by the Omnivore's idiot father.

And after a whole five minutes of searching he had finally found his perpetrator.

"Sawada Iemitsu, I shall bit you to death."

"Oi Hibari be sensible-ah-oi-hey-AAH!"

"Ah Hibari-san, Grandma made more cake. You can have some as well if you want." Came Tetsuya's voice out of nowhere.

"Hn." The Skylark would have cursed the boys ghostly tendencies had he not come bearing such wonderful news. On that note, he left for the kitchen. His cake awaited him after all.

"Ah Tetsu-kun grandpa loves you! You saved his life, thank you!"

"It's no problem Grandpa. Could I ask you for something?"

"Of course, anything! What do you want?"

"Extra-large Vanilla milkshake from the Maji Burger near my apartment."

"Yosh. Then we'll go to Tokyo tomorrow!"

"But I want it now."

"Heh? But it's 8:30 in the night. And an hour-drive to Tokyo."

"But you said I could ask for anything."

"Yes but-" That was when Tetsuya pulled the kicked-puppy face. Damn that was almost as effective as Tsuna's on a bad day.

"Oh um okay I'll go and get that milkshake then."

"Extra large."

"Extra large. Got it." With that Iemitsu was running out leaving a secretly grinning Tetsuya behind.

_Revenge accomplished._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. I have no idea how to write humor so I just type out whatever I think would be funny.**

**Before you scamper off though, here's the replies to Guest reviews-**

***yulis- Thanks!**

***Guest(the one who reviewed with OMG!s)- Thanks, as you can see, I am continuing this.**

***Guest(the one who asked for chapter 2)- Well, here it is!**

***reviewer404- I do write Yaoi, but this fic is gonna be a general fic with no real pairing. There may be hints but that's about it. Not counting all the married/already dating couples of course. **

***Takeshi Tetsuya- Your review was huge and full of helpful criticism and I love you for it, seriously, I do. As for your queries; Firstly, yes I get that Kuroko isn't one to talk but from the Teiko arc we know that when Kuroko does talk he tends to not spare any relevant details. I needed a plot so lets just assume that was dear Tetsu-chan getting a wait off his chest. He definitely wont be as honest and open in the future, that was a one-time thing. **

**Secondly, as for Hibari, I myself thought that TYL!Hibari had changed quite a lot. Just my opinion but I think being in Tsuna and Co's constant company would soften even the bloodthirsty Prefect a bit. Plus, he's a grown adult with-possibly-a wife and kids now so it's only natural he would have changed. Also, Adult Hibari is far too much of a big-shot to personally deal with such small-fry. I thought that fitting. (The action scene was lost because I suck at writing them. It's better left to the imagination than have me mess the whole thing up.) **

**Basketball skills are nice and all, he may have used them. After all, there is nothing to suggest he didn't. Kuroko being Boss' Son idea was actually something I wanted to read. But I unfortunately didn't find a single such fic. So I though I'd write one of my own. The whole mom thing will be explained in the extra chapter I will upload sometime in the next week or so. If I have enough time that is.**

***Guest(the one with CAPS who slunk away into the 'far ends of the interweb')- I'M CONTINUING IT :D**

***Guest(the one who reviewed on April 1)- Thanks! The OOCness was sorta intentional. Glad you liked it though.**

***coolgirl- Thanks! That will all be answered in time, but you're going to have to wait for the story to progress to know. ^~^**

***aki- Thanks, here's more! No they don't. Though Akashi might, frankly haven't decided yet.**

***life- Here you go, was this ossum as well? Or have I failed this time round? o.0**

***Guest(the one who reviewed on April 25)- That's a compliment of the highest degrees! I shall forever love you and if you want, I'll back you some of my famous sponge cakes, cause you're awesome! **

**That's all of them I guess. Oh and to all my guest readers, if you could please LEAVE A NAME when you review that would really help me out. It gets quite tiring having to keep up with all of the reviews. Thanks for reviewing though. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi ^-^**


	3. Extra Chapter

**100+ Favorites, oh my gods! That is so cool you guys, you're amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all so much! **

**Anyway, in celebration of this joyous occasion, here's the extra chapter explaining everything about who Tetsu-chan's mom is. **

* * *

Ever since the day Reborn had come and destroyed the crushing monotony of his life, one Sawada Tsunayoshi had been improving. By the time his third and final year of middle school had come along, Tsuna had already shed his uselessness. Dame-Tsuna was no more and the only one who ever even called him that accursed nickname anymore was Reborn. Because as the Hitman had oh so kindly said- 'Tsuna would always be the same Dame little scaredy cat to Reborn, no matter how much he grew up.'

Frankly, Tsuna thought the Ex-Sun Arcobaleno sounded curiously like a parent.

His tormentors of the past had come to either begrudgingly respect or downright fear him. As for everyone else, they seemed to simply adore his kind and humble attitude having already been swept by the charisma that the brunette unknowingly gave off. This was all thanks to Reborn's tutelage and Tsuna couldn't be more grateful to have the Hitman at his side. Even with all the torturing-_ehem-_tutoring that he had to endure on a daily basis.

By the time Tsuna had joined High School, he was handsome, kind and humble fifteen year old. He got consistently good grades, even though he still struggled a bit in science. But thankfully for him, Gokudera and Shoichi were always willing to help him out in that department. He was also already fluent in about a dozen languages; English, Italian, French and Mandarin being a few of them. Also, while he wasn't exactly an athletic person, what with Reborn's Spartan training, he could more than keep up with even Hibari when it came to sparring. Forget fighting Vindice or breaking the Arcobaleno Curse, _that_ was his biggest achievement.

Tsuna had become a bit of an idol, his own social status similar to that of idol Sasagawa Kyoko, whom he had had a major crush on all those years ago. And that was how he was when he first met Kuroko Akira; the girl he would soon come to love more than anything else.

Akira had joined Nami-High near the start of their first year, having just moved from Tokyo to Namimori with her family because of her father's job. It seemed as if by a stroke of fate itself that the girl was assigned to the same class as Tsuna, Gokudera and Hana. The girl had caught the young Decimo's attention the moment she had stepped into the room; her azure eyes glancing around nervously as she tucked a lock of matching blue hair behind her ear.

Warm brown eyes met timid blue ones and Tsuna felt the world slow down around him. That moment was so cheesily perfect that it felt like it'd come straight out of a Shojo Manga. For the first time in a while, Sawada Tsunayoshi was left dumbstruck. So he did what came easiest to him; he smiled at the girl and through some stroke of merciful fate, she smiled back. Years later, when recounting the very moment Tsuna would swear on his life that his heart skipped a beat at the angelic scene.

The fairy tale moment, though, was broken too soon by the teacher.

"Kuroko-chan, you can sit on the empty seat beside Sawada-kun over there. Sawada-kun please raise your hand. Oh and if you don't mind, help Miss Kuroko settle in would you?"

"Hai, Sensei." The brunette grinned. His day had just gotten about a million times better.

* * *

Over the course of the next two months, the two became awfully close. Their friendship now bordered on something much, much more. Akira even gelled well with the misfit entourage that seemed to come with knowing the boy. Meaning she got along with a whole bunch of crazy people that Tsuna called his closest friends. Even Gokudera thought highly of the girl and that was a near impossible feat in itself.

And so, Reborn and the others only found it fitting that the two started dating already. It was one heck of a weird day full of giant turtle, blood thirsty Prefects on a rampage, illusion-made cupids and all other sorts of crazy stuff, concluding with Tsuna panickedly kicking away a box of heart-shaped candies. The chocolates were made by Bianchi and hence were automatically some form of poison cooking.

Back to the point, it was complete chaos but at the end of it Tsuna still managed to come out with a changed relationship status.

Yet, Akira still remained in the dark about Vongola. It wasn't that Tsuna didn't trust the girl, far from it really. It wasn't even that he was scared she would hate him if she knew. He knew for a fact that Akira really would accept him for anything, even the Boss-to-be of the largest Mafia Famiglia in the whole wide world. It was just that he didn't want to involve her into this dark world that had come to be his own. He didn't want her to lose her carefree life because of him, like so many of his friends had had to. He still couldn't forgive himself for getting Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Hana mixed up with the Mafia.

Things were fine, even pleasantly blissful for a while. But with a secret as big as Tsuna's it was bound to some out at some point. The boy was just glad it didn't blow up in his face or anything.

"Tsuna?" Akira asked timidly, one sunny afternoon on a school day, as they sat down for lunch. The only other people present were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome as everyone else in their rag-tag group either had somewhere else to be-Kyoko, Haru and Hana-or simply didn't want to be there-Hibari.

"Mhm." Tsuna mumbled, taking a bite of his onigiri.

"Are you a Yakuza Boss?" Cue violent coughing as a certain Mafia Boss-to-be choked on his food.

"Wh-What makes you say that, Akira?"

"Well, Gokudera-kun calls you 'Jyuudaime' which literally means Tenth Boss of some Yakuza after all. So it's kinda hard not to notice. Also, Chrome-chan calls you 'Boss' as well, not to mention how Hibari-san calls you an Omnivore. Which means you must be really strong to not be a Herbivore like everyone else. Oh and I once saw Yamamoto-kun and Sasagawa-senpai beat up some men in suits outside of school and talking about not letting them touch 'their Boss'."

Gokudera Hayato was already busy banging his head against the floor as he profusely apologized for his 'grave error'. Chrome was blushing like mad and diligently avoiding any and all eye-contact with Tsuna. Yamamoto just grinned his infamous sheepish grin.

"Ano, it's a game..?" Tsuna trailed off uncertainly.

"Come on Tsuna! A game, really?" Akira said in exasperation. "Even Yamamoto-kun wouldn't believe something that ridiculous."

"You'd be surprised." Gokudera interjected.

"Either way! I'm your girlfriend, don't I deserve the truth?"

And that was how Kuroko Akira found out about how her boyfriend was the Boss-to-be of the biggest Mafia Famiglia in the whole world. The blue haired girl took it surprisingly well and one Sawada Tsuna learned to never hide things from his girlfriend again.

* * *

The evening of the day of their High School Graduation, Tsuna asked Akira out on a date. Seeing as they had been together for the better part of their three years of High School, the blue-haired girl didn't think much of it and quickly agreed. They went to the movies and the arcade after that and finally ended their day with sushi at Yamamoto's father's sushi bar. Tsuna walked Akira home and they stood at the door, hand in hand as Tsuna collected his strength to say what he needed to.

"Akira.." He began quietly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Tsuna, what is this about?" Akira interjected nervously, not liking the way her panicking mind told her this conversation seemed to be going.

"Just hear me out, okay? I will be leaving for Italy next week for my Inheritance Ceremony. Once I officially become Decimo I will have to spend most of my time in Italy, looking after the Famiglia. I don't know how packed my schedule would be or when I'll be able to come back to Japan pr for how long and I..." The brunette trailed off and Akira almost fainted from the panic.

"Tsuna you-you aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"No no no! Of course not no! What I'm saying is that I love you, I am in love with you and I think I have been since the moment our eyes met on your first day all those years ago. There is nobody I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you and I know we're probably too young to be making this decision but I know in my heart it's the right one." Tsuna had gone down on one knee, a velvet box in hand.

"So what I am saying is, Kuroko Akira would you marry me?"

"Yes, oh my god yes!" Akira answered instantly. What Tsuna had said was true for her as well. She loved this boy with all her heart and she didn't want to wait any longer.

Tsuna slipped the ring onto Akira's finger and the girl couldn't help but gasp in awe at the pure beauty of it. It was a smooth, silver band with an average-sized solitaire on top, surrounded by tiny stones of sapphire.

"They match your eyes." Tsuna explained simply. Oh gods did she love this boy.

* * *

One Sawada Akira paced up and down her and her husband's room in the Japanese Vongola Mansion, biting her nails nervously. On the bed behind her lay a positive pregnancy test. Akira did not know what to make of this. On one hand, she was bursting with joy at the mere thought of becoming a mother. On the other hand was the fact that she was only just nineteen. Her and Tsuna had only been married for an year and even though the past year had been the best year of her life, she did not know if things would remain as blissful with this new development.

What would Tsuna say? He would be happy right? Probably not, he already had so much on his plate. There was no way he could handle a child as well. Would he hate her for this? No, Tsuna would never do that, right? Oh my god, she didn't know! What the hell was she supposed to do now? Oh my God! Lost in her dilemma, Akira completely failed to notice as Tsuna entered the room, tired after a long day of meeting and paperwork.

The brunette spared one glance to his panicking wife and then spotted a certain object on the bed.

"Akira," Tsuna said scooping up the pregnancy test and finally gaining his wife's attention. "Are you pregnant?"

"Y-yes."

"I have to go." Tsuna said turning around and violently opening the door.

"Tsuna wait I-" Panic and desperation made her choke but she didn't need to say anymore.

"Mom, dad! Come here, I've got the best news!" Tsuna yelled excitedly, laughing out in joy.

A giggle left Akira's lips as she realized how stupid she had been to think even for a second that Tsuna would hate her for this. Tsuna loved her to the moon and back and he would love their child even more. She just knew it.

* * *

Tetsuya was confused. The four-year-old had spent his day wandering the streets of Tokyo, tiny hand clutched in his mother's warm one, as she guided him through the bustling streets of her beloved hometown. They had been having a pleasant time browsing through shops and stopping for snack every now and then. Two sweet nii-sans had been with them as well, _to protect them_, his mother had told him. But now the nii-sans were nowhere to be seen, his mother looked panicked and everything was just too confusing for the toddler to comprehend.

Sawada Akira clutched her son protectively in her hands as she ran through the mostly empty side streets, trying and failing to get her attackers of their trail. She was scared but she didn't let the fear overcome her. She had to protect her son from the people who meant to harm him and she couldn't do that if she succumbed to the panic. Fancy heels clacked loudly on the tarmac as she made a sharp turn.

Ahead of her was a deserted playground and suddenly, an idea hit her. She ran forward to the little playhouse that stood in the middle of the park, setting her son down and looking around to make sure there was no one nearby.

"Tetsu-kun, listen to Mama. We're gonna play a small game of hide and seek okay? You hide here and mama's gonna hide somewhere else. You just stay quiet and stay put. Don't come out until Mama or one of Papa's friends comes to get you. Could you do that for me?"

"Okay."

"Here, hold my phone for me as well. Yeah? Mama will try to be back soon, okay sweetie? Don't be scared and don't move form here. I love you."

With that, Akira took a step back and a moment later, managed to cover the little playhouse in her mist flames. She had learned to use them soon after Tsuna had told her about the Mafia world. And then when she was sure her boy would be safe, she was gone. Praying all the while for her son to not be discovered.

Tetsuya on his part remained hidden, not daring to go against his mother's gentle orders. He was confused and tired and soon slipped off into the land of dreams, his mother's sleek black phone clutched tightly in his tiny hands. And that was how Tsuna found his son; peaceful in sleep as he waited for his mother, blissfully unaware of what he had lost forever.

"Papa," The tiny boy whispered sleepily as the man picked his son up. "When will Mama come back?"

"I'm sorry Tetsu-kun." Tsuna choked out, unshed tears glistening his pain-filled eyes. "But I'm afraid Mama wont be coming back."

* * *

**And done! Don't hate me for killing her, please!**

**Anyway, I hope this answers all of your question about that particular matter. Now on to the review replies-**

***Lil Dormouse- Thanks! You're too kind :D It's no problem really.**

***Guest(May 1st)- I know that fic! I was so mad when I saw how long ago it was last updated. **

***Guest(May 6th)- Thanks!**

***Ilovemuffins- ****Thank you so much, reader-san. Here's the next chapter. Sort of. Not really, since this is just an extra chapter. But it's something right?**

***aki- Here it is! Yes he is. It's mist. Yes he does. You got that spot on. Man you're smart. He doesn't but the reason is different. No the Akashis aren't Mafia or Yakuza or any such thing.**

**I think that's all. Sorry if I missed anyone. It was an accident, I swear. I hope you guys liked this.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**So I know this is like 12-13 days late and all and I'm really sorry for that. I was just kinda busy. You see I was out of town for a bit and then I fell behind on a ton of self-study hours and then I hit a bit of a block about halfway through the chapter and so I deleted the whole thing and started over and I'm glad I did cause this is way better. So yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway, I wont keep you no more, here's the next chappie!**

**P.S.- This chapters completely unedited as of 13/06/15 since it's pretty late and I'm sleepy and tired and don't wanna delay the update by yet another day. I'll probably edit it tomorrow so until then, pardon the mistakes.**

**30/08/15: I know it's not the next day, but I finally got around to editing the chapter. Though it didn't have many mistakes to start with, which is weird 'cause I was delirious when I wrote this.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro looked around the room at all his ex-teammates fellow 'Miracles'. Every single one had an identical invite in their hands. An invite to lunch with Kuroko's family to be exact. Now this was quite an unexpected development. Kuroko had always been quite about his family and his life outside basketball in general. The boy had been one to keep secrets. In all the years they had played together, not once had any of the five ever stepped foot in Kuroko's house or even had a glimpse of Kuroko's family.

Though there was that one lone occasion where Momoi Satsuki, their then Manager and friend, had had lunch with Kuroko's step-mother. The girl hadn't been able to glean much from the meeting but after that Kuroko had told them vague details about his life. Like how he'd changed his name to avoid trouble and that his dad was some super rich guy who lived with his family in Italy but was originally from Japan. That, in Akashi's point of view, was not enough. They'd argued that since they were all his friends, the bluenette should not keep secrets from them. Kuroko had given them his infamous deadpanned look and said nothing.

But coming back to the matter at hand, they were suddenly being invited to lunch with Kuroko's family and heck if any of them missed such an opportunity. Even Midorima was curious as to what could have possibly brought this on. Yes, the invite said it was in celebration of Seirin winning the Winter Cup, but they could't help but feel like there was more to it than was being let on. Nevertheless, they'd go. If just for the free food, in Murasakibara'a case.

"So it's decided then." Akashi began. "We shall all be in attendance on Saturday. That being said, any of you who dares back out at the last minute without an eligible reason will have me to answer to. That understood?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's before one Aomine Daiki raised his hand and said-

"What exactly counts as 'eligible reason' again?"

"Anything short of hospitalization or grave injury shall be considered a betrayal."

Needless to say, no one was going to be backing out of this one. None of them had the spine to go against the demon that was Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

Kagami grinned victoriously as he followed Kuroko to his house. They had teamed up for a project and Kagami had managed to convince the other boy to work at his house. He'd told Kuroko that his dad was home and didn't want to be disturbed since he was working on something important. Which wasn't a complete lie per say. Anyway, it had been enough for Kuroko to agree upon finally letting Kagami into his house.

The red-head wanted to know a little more about his partner and best friend's personal life before the lunch party thingy this weekend. Yes he was sort of stupid, but he had no intention to be made fun of. And if snooping helped with that then so be it. Not to mention he thought the whole Mafia thing was insanely cool and wanted to know more about it. Was the actual Mafia anything like they showed in the movies and all? Or was it different? He was dying to know.

They arrived at a fancy apartment building, complete with a classy lobby and a doorman and Kagami was yet again reminded of the fact the Kuroko Tetsuya was stinking rich. Or at least his family was. He kept forgetting the fact seeing as the other boy seemed to be insanely normal and didn't live like a rich person as far as the red-head was aware.

The elevator opened on the tenth floor instead of the penthouse as Kagami had first expected. But then again, Kuroko wasn't the penthouse type. The apartment itself, while only a studio apartment, was pretty fancy. It was a western style apartment, with an open kitchen in one corner which was connected to the lounge room by a sleek marble counter. The lounge was cozy and well lit, with books littered around the room and stacked on shelves. There were also a few photo frames that hung around on the walls here and there.

"Come on Kagami-kun, and please stop gaping. We do have work to do you know." Kuroko said, placing his bag on the coffee table and collapsing on one of the couches that surrounded it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The red-head exclaimed, slumping down beside the bluenette as the other took out his research.

"Who're they?" The Seirin ace asked, pointing to the photo frame on the table. In the picture was an obviously younger Kuroko who was being hugged by two brown haired kids; a girl and a boy.

"Oh that, that's my younger brother and sister. Did you know Australia used to be dumping ground for British convicts?"

"Really that's-wait! Back up a bit! You've got siblings?"

"Yep. They're twins; just turned nine this year. Here are some records of the natives that lived there before the Europeans came into the picture. They're in English though so I will be depending on you to translate them."

"Could you stop being so bloody nonchalant for one second! You never told us you had siblings!"

"It never came up."

"How can you just-never mind. They don't look at all like ya though." Kagami pointed out, having given up on arguing with the bluenette.

"That is because they look like a mix of my father and my step-mother. I on the other hand look exactly like my mother. At least that's what I've been told."

"Okay. What happened to you mom anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

Kagami instantly regretted having asked as Kuroko's expression suddenly went dark. That's it, he's done it now. He's made the smaller boy mad and now he was going to die.

"Kagami-kun I am severely offended by your prying nature..."

"Eep Kuroko I didn't meant it like that. Please don't shoot me I'm so sorry and...why the heck are you laughing!"

For, indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya had broken into giggles. Which means the boy was making fun of him, pulling his leg.

"Kuroko you bastard!" Kagami yelled as he caught the blue haired boy in a choke hold, which did nothing towards stopping the other's giggles.

"Gomen Kagami-kun. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. Anyway, to answer your question-which I don't mind-my mother died when I was four."

"Was it a mafia assassination thing?"

"Indeed it was. How did you guess? I would have thought it was too much for Kagami-kun to figure out all by himself."

"Okay, that was so uncalled for!" The red-head complained in a whining manner. Why was everybody always pulling his leg?

"Definitely not." Kuroko giggled.

* * *

"To-kun! Aki-chan! How are you guys!" Came the voice of one Ogiwara Shigehiro. The older boy was currently on video call with the Sawada Twins-Aito and Akira. The two nine-year-olds grinned identically as they greeted the older boy.

"We're great Shige-nii!"

"Yeah we're coming to Japan!-" Said Aito.

"-But don't tell Tetsu-nii!" Continued Akira.

"Yeah, daddy said we will give him a biiiig-" At this the boy stretched his arms wide. "-surprise!"

"Yeah. Daddy said we'll give him a party-"

"-And call all of Tetsu-nii's friends!"

"And you have to come-"

"Cause it wont be half as fun if Shige-nii isn't there."

"Yes. Even daddy said so. You're not angry at Tetsu-nii anymore right?"

"Of course not." Ogiwara spoke up. "We're both big boys, we made up ages ago!"

"That's not what daddy said!"

"Oh Aki-chan, you two are growing even more nosier."

"Eh?" The two said simultaneously. "No we're not!"

"You soooo are!"

"Nuh uh!"

And so the three bickered for an hour. Up until the point Ogiwara Shigehiro realized he was acting more immature than his best-friend's nine-year-old twin siblings. But the Sawada Twins tended to have that affect on people.

* * *

"Tetsu-nii!" The Twins screamed gleefully as their older brother appeared on the screen in front of them. They had just gotten off the Video Call with Shige-nii after the teen had collapsed in tears over the fact that he was out-witted by two nine-year-old kids in a verbal battle. All that talking had fired them up and now the two were in the mood to annoy their older brother.

"Tetsu-nii did we wake you up?" Akira started.

"Yeah, you look half-dead." Aito commented.

"Are you hungover like daddy was the other day, after Ryohei jii-san came to visit?"

"Or did you spar with Kazue Nee-san and got beat up again?"

"Was Kazuki-nii there? Did he film it?"

"I'm sixteen you two-" Kuroko began, already uneasy. "I don't drink. And I didn't spar with Kazue either. I haven't even seen either of them since I went to the Mansion last week."

"Oi Kuroko, who're you talking to?" Came a booming voice from somewhere behind Kuroko.

"My brother and sister. They're video calling me."

"From Italy?"

"Yes."

"Tetsu-nii!" The Twins yelled.

"Who's that?"

"Why do you have someone over anyway?"

"Yeah. You never have anyone over."

"Never."

"Ever."

"That's not true!" The bluenette began to protest before being cut off by his baby sister.

"But it is!"

"Yeah. Even Reborn said you're anti-social."

"And Reborn's never wrong."

"Woah. They've really got the whole Twin-speak going." Kagami commented as Kuroko simply stared at the red-head with his normal deadpanned look.

"I am not anti-social."

"But you kinda are Kuroko." Kagami said, receiving an icy glare from the other, which he easily shrugged off.

"Tetsu-nii, who's your friend?"

"Cause we like him."

"Probably more than you."

"Mhm. At least he doesn't lie about not being anti-social."

"And I bet he wouldn't miss our birthday either."

"I told you guys, I had an important match that day!"

"We don't care!" Akira and Aito said, yet again in complete sync.

"You're cool kids! I like you too! And Kuroko how could you miss your cute little siblings' birthday! That's horrible, like who does that!"

"It was the day of the semi-finals of the Winter Cup. There was no way I could have flown to Italy and back in time. And if I'd missed the match with Kaijo, Coach would have definitely murdered me."

"That's...true. Sorry kids but I'll have to take his side on this one. Coach is terrifying. I'm your anti-social big brother's friend and teammate Kagami Taiga."

"Hello Tai-nii! This is my sister Sawada Akira, but call her Aki-chan."

"And this is my brother Sawada Aito, but call him To-kun."

"Yoroshikune!"

"Tai-nii?"

"They like acquiring older siblings." Kuroko explained. "Just go along with it."

"Okay."

"So, Tai-nii? What are you doing there?"

"Yeah, we wanna know! Tetsu-nii never tells us anything."

"You two brats just love tarnishing my reputation don't you."

"Yep!" Cue the infamous deadpan.

"Me? I was here so we could work on this project for our World History class. But I decided to stay and feed him because this idiot doesn't understand the concept of a proper diet."

"Kagami-kun I told you, my diet is fine."

"Boiled eggs do not count as dinner dumbass!"

* * *

On Friday evening, a day before the 'Lunch Party' at the 'Vongola Mansion', the dinner table at the Akashi household was about to be wrought with an argument. Akashi Ryusei glared suspiciously at his only son, like he had been for the past minute. To the man, he looked stern and super scary. To the man's son, his father looked like a character from some gag manga who was about to faint from thinking too hard.

Let it be said that there was no other soul that annoyed one Akashi Seijuro more than his not-so-dear father.

"Just get it over with, old man." The boy hissed, smirking internally at the older man's baffled expression.

"Don't call me old, you stupid boy! I found an invitation from that bastard Sawada in your room. What are you doing getting involved with that-that brat!"

"I'm friends with his son. We were teammates in Middle School. You should know as much." The younger Akashi answered blankly.

"That's preposterous!" Ryusei exclaimed, ignoring the quip. "No son of mine will in any way associate with that client-stealing Vongola and that's final!"

"Client-stealing?" The maroon-head snorted. "What are you talking about, old man? You own banks. Vongola owns law firms, hotels, software and tech companies, security firms, a fashion line, a magazine, various distinguished think tanks, several international institutional facilities, an airline, a chain of Michelin star restaurants and a whole lot of real-estate. But no banks."

"I don't care what they do or don't own! I hate that girlfriend-stealing Sawada!"

The Rakuzan captain blinked twice. In slow motion. How stupidly delusional can his father get? This wasn't even funny anymore.

"As far as I'm aware, Kuroko Akira was already engaged to Sawada-san by the time you had a chance to so much as talk to her you coward. Heck you met them the week of their wedding!"

"I totally had a shot with her!" Ryusei whined in protest. As. If.

"You were also totally _married_ with a _kid_ on the way." Akashi growled. "Not to mention she was obviously pregnant by then as well, seeing as Tetsuya is only a few months younger than me."

"None of that matters! We were so meant to be, Akira ad I!"

"Obviously not."

"Either way, you are not going to the Vongola Mansion tomorrow."

"Yes I am." Said Akashi, pushing his plate away and getting up to leave. He did not care to indulge in any more of his father's narcissistic idiocy.

"Oi, don't rebel and get back here brat!"

"Don't wanna." Akashi could have sworn he heard a 'pop' as his father burst a blood vessel.

"I'm still your father you know, you should show me some respect."

"I'll think about considering it when you stop acting like a snot-nosed brat who's been denied his candy and start acting like the forty three-year-old single father of a teenage boy you old man!"

"Oi!"

Akashi Ryusei, the boy decided, had now been updated to the status of that character from some gag manga who was about to comically explode into a steaming mess.

The servants snickered and the maroon-head realised he'd said that out loud. His father looked downright scandalized. Hm, Maybe he should do that more often. The look on the old man's face just now was totally priceless.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it funny? How are the twins, do you like them? I do, I think they're downright adorable. You'll be seeing a lot more of them in the coming chapters. And if you don't like them yet, you will soon enough.**

**The actual luncheon of chaos starts next chapter. You know the drill, leave all your queries, comments and whatever else in a review. I love to read your reactions and answer all your queries. **

**Which reminds me, here's the reply to all the guest reviews-**

***coolgirl- He uses a gun, though he prefers a sniper-rifle he also carries a Glock on him in case of emergencies. He's not the kind of guy to run into action head on. He keeps a calculated distance and makes calculated plays. As I just said, dude's mainly a sniper and he uses his Mist flames to hide himself. They're nine, as mentioned in this chapter. You'll see soon. Now you know, it's because Akashi Ryusei tried to hit on Akira on the week of their wedding. Disgusting pig of a man that one.**

***Guest- Thanks, I am.**

***Ilovemuffins- I'm flattered really. Thank you, you stay awesome yourself muffin-lover-san!**

***aki- You've got the same name as Tetsu's lil sis! I know it is but I needed to be rid of her. She was too perfect a character for me to be able to keep up with. Wish-somewhat-granted! More sibling love in the next chapter.**

***Guest- I have updated! **

***Guest- I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY! I BEG OF YOU TO FORGIVE ME!**

**And that's all of them. I think. Sorry if I missed anyone, I swear I didn't mean to! Anyway, next update is on the 1st of July. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi **


	5. Notice

**Hey Guys, **

**I am so sorry to be doing this, believe me, I am. But there seems to be no other option left at this point. So, updates have been cancelled for now, up till further notice. **

**Now, I'm not saying that I'm about to abandon this story-which considering my track record would be a pretty legit conclusion for y'all to jump to-but, it is being put on a Hiatus-of-sorts for a while.**

**The moment I started 12th grade, I knew there was a very high probability I might not be able to keep up with the fics. I took the risk anyway, hoping for the best. Obviously, I was either too confident of my abilities or too optimistic about my luck. Things are, in no way, going as I planned for them to.**

**In a perfect world, I should be at least half-way through Decimo's Son and well into the Varia Arc with A Grieving Sky. Instead, I haven't moved farther than Chapter 4 in DS and am only just starting with the Kokuyo Arc in AGS. And that's not even the worst of it. Already, I've skipped 2 updates for AGS and 5-FREAKING FIVE!-for DS. **

**Obviously, I can not handle updating them both while preparing for the Boards.**

**Hence, I've decided that I wont be updating for a currently undetermined amount of time. I'll still be writing chapters in my free time when I can, I just wont be putting them up anytime soon. I intend to write as many as I can fit in the next two-three months. Then, once I have enough of a head start, I'll start the monthly updates back up.**

**This way, at the least, I shouldn't have anything to worry about concerning the stories by the time the Exams roll around and I am forced to give them my complete attention 24/7.**

**So yeah, I'm so sorry once again to be doing this and I do hope you will choose to stick this out with me. Thank you for your continued support.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


End file.
